1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a container loading machine and process and is more particularly concerned with both an apparatus and a process for successively loading containers with articles such as egg cartons.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past, numerous stacking and unstacking machines have been devised. These machines, however, have usually been large complicated machines which subject the articles and the container for the articles to rough treatment. Therefore, in the past, the loading of egg cartons into containers has been essentially done by hand so as to assure that egg breakage is held to a minimum. Thus, a need has arisen for an inexpensive yet efficient machine and process for automatically loading the egg cartons into crates, the machine handling these cartons in a gentle way so as to eliminate breakage of the eggs during the loading operation.
The present invention is believed to have achieved this result.